larmes salée sucrée
by beta-test
Summary: que faire quand Hibari fait des conneries et que Tsuna en perds la tête. fic complete. ps raiting M pour: viol, violence, mort , sang, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Larmes salé sucré**

**Chapitre1 : obsessions**

Pour des raisons que j'ignore, cela faisait plusieurs jours que dé que je l'apercevais je me demandais comment un être faible comme lui, un herbivore

Ennuyeux, et totalement dénué d'un intérêt quelconque pouvait avoir un effet aussi sensuel sur moi. Certes ses cheveux caramel, ses lèvres légèrement rosées aux allures sucrées, sa taille fine et ses jambes de mannequin ne devaient pas y être pour rien. Je me laissais entraîner dans une sorte d'obsession perverse d'observation du petit animal dans son habitat naturel. C'est-à-dire mon royaume Nanimorie.

Mon obsession me poursuivait la nuit et m'empêchais de dormir.

J'avais déjà pensé à me rapprocher de lui, mais rien à faire, sois il s'enfuyait à ma simple vus, sois je lui grognais dessus, le menacent de le tuer, lui faisant une peur bleu.

Il me fallait une solution et vite je ne résisterais pas longtemps à ses assauts de naïvetés mal placés et à son sourire niais.

Car oui il est niai, et adorablement en plus.

Bref, se jour là j'avais trouvé le moyen de me retrouver seul avec lui. Je l'avais convoqué dans mon bureau de préfet à l'heure du déjeuné après l'avoir vu venir avec le gnome insupportable qu'est Lambo dans le domaine de mon école (endroit ou cette erreur de la nature ne devait pas êtres).

Il était 11h50 et la sonnerie retentissait a 12h pile, attente de quelque minutes il est vrai, mais qui n'en resetait pas moins une éternité pour moi.

10 minutes plus tard le bruit retentissant de la sonnerie salvatrice pour mes nerfs se faisait entendre. Je ne pue m'empêcher de sourire a l'idée de l'état de nervosité dans lequel Tsuna devait être plonger. Je pouvait même voir la peur dans ses yeux noisette … Quel plaisir (non je ne suis pas sadique).

Le petit bruit d'une porte qui s'entrouvre me ramena dans le monde réel. Je tournais les yeux vers l'entrée pour apercevoir le fruit des mes obsessions dans l'ouverture, tout tremblotant (ne fait-on pas plus mignon)

Ma décision était prise ce midi il serait mien, j'aillait le dévoré.

Et pour conclure, je lançais d'un air détaché à Tsuna, un :

« Entre .. ! »

**Fin du premier chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir lu. Sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite **

**Il est vrai que mon orthographe laisse vraiment à désirer, j'en suis désolé, et encore je fais des efforts. ^^**

**Personnages ****: Tsuna/Hibari**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que seul le scénario est de moi.**

**Merci.**

**Larmes salée sucrée**

_**Chapitre 2: agressions **_

« Entre… »,

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Tsuna considérait depuis ce matin, cette journée comme celle de sa mise a mort. La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde, (et pourtant il est peureux) était confortablement assise sur une chaise, derrière son bureau et le regardait avec son air mauvais habituel.

Il entra (et non sans peine) dans l'entre du monstre.

IL y eu un silence pesant de plusieurs minutes, mais Hibari finit par prendre la parole :

« Que comptes-tu faire pour excuser ta conduite de ses derniers jours ? »

Le pauvre Tsuna ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal durant ses sois disant derniers jours.

Hibari ajouta : « aucune idées ? Sa tombe bien, moi j'en ai une, et toute spécialement pour toi ! » Son visage forma une sorte de rictus qui eu pour effet de glacer Tsuna sur place et il se leva pour contourner son bureau et arriver à hauteur de sa proie.

A ce moment précis Tsuna était incapable de bouger, il était paralysé d'effroi et le fait que Hibari ai une grimace qui ressemblait faiblement à un sourire n'arrangeait rien.

IL prit (et non sans violence) son menton et approcha son visage du sien. Le « sourire » d'Hibari c'était déformé à un point où il avait un air carnassier.

Tsuna poussa un petit gémissement de surprise quand les lèvres d'Hibari se collèrent aux siennes. Il pris violemment le visage de Tsuna dans ses mains, le poussant à entrouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir approfondir le dit baiser.

Alors que leurs langues se découvraient petit à petit dans un enchevêtrement de passion, Hibari passait ses mains sous le haut de Tsuna et commençait à caresser avidement ses hanches laissant échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir à un tsuna qui malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas bien se qui se passait se laissait totalement faire. En vérité il avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si il se refusait à Hibari.

Tsuna se cambra légèrement en arrière quand la main experte d'Hibari glissa dans son dos, et que sa langue vint titiller l'un de ses tétons rendus sensible par l'excitation.

Soudain il devint plus sérieux et s'attaqua à son pantalon, que Tsuna retrouva vite fait sur ses pieds. Il l'assit sur le bureau et ramena ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Tsuna pleurait déjà tant il avait peur, mais Hibari absorber par se qu'il faisait ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et commençait à glisser un doigt dans Tsuna qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur et lui lança un regard de profonde incompréhension et de désespoir.

Hibari n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait pour lui tout de suite .Avoir se corps si fin et frêle sous lui le rendait dingue. Il aurait voulut lui crier qu'il l'aimait, mais se n'était pas dans sa possibilité (et surtout dans ses gènes).

Tsuna cria de douleur quand Hibari passa en lui. Le demon resta immobile le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, et commença à enchaîner de lents va et viens en se frottant contre sa prostate, se qui eu pour effet de détendre le petit animal qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

L'esprit de tsuna était embrumé par le plaisir et plus rien n'existait autour de lui sauf hibari, qui donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant accentuant la jouissance petit à petit. La température dans la pièce avait considérablement augmenté, et Hibari arrivant à son paroxysme embrassa Tsuna dans un baisé langoureux et passionné, avant de se libérer en lui dans un gémissement rauque.

Le deuxième le suivi peu de temps après entre leur deux ventres et en se cambrant légèrement sur le bureau.

Deux minutes plus tard Hibari avait rhabillé Tsuna, qui maintenant dormait sur le canapé et s'était laisser lourdement tomber dans la chaise en face de son bureau.

Il le regardait dormir paisiblement et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué et monstrueux.

Tsuna allait certainement le haïre pour sa conduite qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait supporter de voir la lueur de la haine dans les beaux yeux en amande de Tsuna quand il le regarderait, et son cœur se serra contre sa poitrine à cette idée.

Depuis quand avait-il de tell sentiments.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

_La sonnerie retentie pour la reprise des cours, mais Tsuna n'était pas à sa place. _

**Fin du deuxième chapitres**

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus, je n'ai pas encore commencé le troisième chapitres mais étant donné que je suis en vacances sa devrait aller relativement vite ^^.**

**Donner moi votre avis car c'est ma première fic et en plus je commence direct en rating : M**

**D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si c'était bien, c'est dur de décrire ce genres de passage ^^.**

**Merci beaucoup et à bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Inurame et Marie-antoinette de France pour vos reviews, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je dois avouer que j'ai honte de présenter un texte plein de fautes. (Non vraiment ça me gène.) En plus je ne peu recevoir aucune aide de ma soeur qui s'avère avoir une orthographe encore plus lamentable que moi (c'est dire). Voyions les choses du bon coté, écrire en faisant attention ne peu que m'aider à progresser.**

**Bien, avant de continuer mon récit il y a plusieurs choses que je dois justifier auprès de vous.**

**La première étant le conseil d'Inurame sur les parenthèses. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le côté esthétique, mais en contre partie j'ai peur de ne pas être claire puisque j'utilise beaucoup de virgules dans mes textes.**

**La deuxième est au sujet des sentiments des personnages. J'avais pour idée de faire un chapitre sur les sentiments d'Hibari, d'un point de vue interne (le premier chapitre), puis un chapitre avec un narrateur externe (chapitre 2), et poursuivre avec un chapitre sur les pensées de Tsuna (chapitre 3), mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de décrire le désordre mental d'Hibari dans un chapitre (?).**

**Voilà, merci à vous deux, et désoler du bla,bla interminable que je viens de faire.^^**

**Larmes salée sucrée**

Chapitre3 : désolation, 

Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre depuis maintenant 3 jours. Refusant de m'alimenter ou même de prendre un bain, je me laisse couler dans un état de semi coma sous ma couette où la chaleur étouffante m'écrase de tout sont poids, m'en péchant de me mouvoir correctement et me dissuadant de tout effort inutile.

Je ne saurais dire mon état d'esprit à ce moment … le néant, peut-être ou bien … le désespoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans un étau, et que quelqu'un me comprimais la poitrine pour ne pas que je respire.

Trois jours…trois jours…trois jours…

Sont odeur toujours sur moi…

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas lavée ?...

Je me sens sal…Sali !

_« Je fonds en larmes »_

J'entent la pluie venir frappée à ma vitre, comme pour me prouver que je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer.

Je me sens seul…personnes…personnes n'est venu, pas même Gokudera.

Et je repenses à se jour…à lui…à ses mains…ses lèvres… !

Corps !…larmes !…pleures !…aides ?

_RIEN !_

_N'y pense plus ! __Ne pense plus__ !_

ET LUI ! Est-ce qu'il y pense ? Lui… !

Soufre-t-il ?

Pleure-t-il ! Dans sa chambre en se laissant mourir.

NON !

Pas lui… ! Lui, il rie. C'est sûr ! Ca ne pourrait pas être autrement.

J'ai mal…au ventre…à la tête…aux jambes …au COEUR. POURQUOI…pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Déjà, avant tout ses gens autour de moi qui m'appelait par ce **sobriquet stupide** !

« …Tsunaze…Tsunaze… »

Maintenant « ça » !

…Je suis fatigué, de me battre, j'ai crus pendant un instant que s'y j'étais le Boss d'une mafia, ma condition changerais, mais il faut croire qu'en se bas monde aucune évolution n'est possible, et un raté en reste un. J'ai été stupide de croire… d'avoir espoir. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser Xanxus me tuer. Lui il est fait pour le devenir...le Boss…

Je suis faible, HIBARI, m'a briser entre ses main alors que c'était un de mes hommes…

LUI aussi il est fait pour la mafia… froid …dur… Brutal et surtout sans sentiments.

Encore une fois je me suis trompé. J'ai crus que ce type n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air mais il est encore pire !

Douleur… haine … haïre… morde ? TUER !

TUER…CRIS…SANG…MORT !

_Alors que le désespoir de Tsuna se transforme en haine, et que la haine abat la raison. L'esprit de Tsuna torturé décide de Quitter son corps et ses sentiments se sèches aux creux de ses larmes._

**Fin du chapitre**

**Cela vous a-t-il plut ?^^**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à montré la confusions de Tsuna et le fait qu'il devient cinglé -_-.**

**Je finis par penser que je n'ai pas les épaules pour ma propre histoire lol.**

**Donner moi votre avis, tout est bon à prendre ^^.Et je n'ais pas mis de parenthèses ^^ (à Inurame).**

**J'ai remarqué que mes chapitres sont très courts par rapport aux autres fics, mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à écrire plus, c'est drôle non ?^^**

**A bientôt et gros bisous à tout le monde.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours à tous.**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ceux qui me suivent toujours et qui me motive à repousser mes limites. Ensuite, vous demander pardon pour le retard considérable de ce chapitre, pour manque d'inspiration et vacances sans PC.**

**PC sur lequel je me suis d'ailleurs jeté en arrivant « une vraie drogué ».**

**Enfin, ce chapitre est un peu spéciale puisque je l'écris sans avoir prévus l'intrigue, même si j'ai des brides d'idées^^.**

Larmes salées sucrées

_Chapitre4 : agitation._

Voilà plusieurs jours que Tsuna ne se présente plus à l'école, et une personne bien particulière sait que ce n'est pas normal. Car même si on disait que Tsuna était lâche, il n'avait jamais fuit les moqueries des autres, Alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu ce passé pour que cela arrive ?

C'est ce que ce disait le bras droit de celui-ci. Car comme tout bon bras droit qui ce respecte, son boss est sa seule préoccupation, c'est son seul but, sa vie, sa raison. Et sans raison rien à plus de sens. Ni manger, ni dormir, et même ce disputer avec l'idiot fou de base-ball n'avait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Seul une inquiétude palpable et un goût amer dans la bouche lui restaient. Il reste à héré dans les couloirs de l'école morne et dans la cours ou l'automne maussade c'est installé tout comme l'humeur des occupants du bâtiment.

Chaque jour, Hayato s'arrête devant la maison de celui-ci.

De là, il regarde ça fenêtre espérant le voir apparaître, de voir un signe de vie de ça par, de voir les rideaux usés et délavés de ça chambre bouger .Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Tsuna l'aurait appelé, s'il avait eu besoin de lui, n'est ce pas ?

Mais rien pas un signe, pas un souffle.

Aujourd'hui, il hésite ! Doit-il aller le voir ? Prendre de ses nouvelles ?

Il rentrerait dans cette maison si familière et monterais les escaliers à toute vitesse pour enfin traverser le couloir qui le séparait de lui et … pouvoir… l'atteindre.

Mais ! Pourquoi le redoute-il à ce point ? Pourquoi a-il si peur de ce qui ce trouve derrière la porte de cette chambre ?

Un frisson le traversa quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

IL se retourna vivement près à attaquer, et constata avec surprise l'ensemble des gardiens de la famille se tenants en face de lui, tous totalement trempés par la pluies qui martelais le sol de puis plus d'un quart d'heures.

Il se sentait soulagé… soulagé de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

A sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Tsuna dernièrement.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était que Mokuro et Hibari était là tout deux et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir ce battre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Mokuro et surtout Hibari puissent ce faire du souci au sujet de leur boss.

Ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole et traversèrent le chemin qui les séparent de la maison pour arrivés au seuil de la porte.

Une fois ouverte tout semblait parfaitement calme, pas un bruit. Tous rentrèrent dans la maison et montèrent les escaliers. Tous étaient propres, calme. Où est passé Lambo, I-pin et la Mama ? Constata Reborn avec inquiétude.

Les gardiens ce raidirent sur place. Au même moment un bruit de verre casser ce fit entendre dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Yamamoto pris les devant et se précipita sur la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec une tell violence qu'elle failli se brisé.

Il se stoppa net par ce qui vit dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et fut rejoint par le reste du groupe.

Certes la pièce était dans un état déplorable avec les vêtements et des photos déchirées disséminées dans toute la chambre, ainsi que des inscriptions sur les murs totalement illisibles. Mais à ce moment précis les gardiens ne faisaient pas attention à ces détails, ni au bruit des gouttes de sangs qui se joignaient à celles de la pluie qui résonnait mélancoliquement dans la pièce.

Ce qu'ils voyaient les choquaient encore plus que tous cela.

Tsuna était debout au milieu de la chambre, ses beau yeux noisettes écarquillé par la folie, sa bouche déformé par un rictus sinistre, son tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand laissant entrevoir sont épaule droite, ses frêles jambes le tenant à peine debout tellement elles tremblaient par l'émotion .

Tout taché de sang de la tête aux pieds.

Et dans sa main gauche tenant un long couteau qui brillait légèrement à la faible lumière qui se reflétait dedans Mais l'horreur véritable était le corps ensanglanté et déchiqueté de sa mère étendu au sol dont il tenait la tête par les cheveux dans la main droite.

Ils fixaient la scène morbide, figées, immobiles.

Quant soudain le sourire de Tsuna disparu pour laisser place à une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Il lâcha la tête de sa mère qui tomba dans lourdement sur le sol avant qu'il se jette dans un cri strident, le couteau à la main sur Hibari qui ce laissa poignardé, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité de se qui venait de ce passé.

Il tomba sur le sol sous le corps de tsuna qui le fixait les yeux empreins de colère, serrant les dents comme s'il allait le mordre.

Une flaque de sang s'étendant sous eux.

Hibari tira Tsuna vers lui, ce qui eu pour effet d'enfoncé le poignard plus profondément dans la plaie.

Puis il serra, Tsuna contre lui en lui caressant la tête doucement, pour le calmer il lui chuchota en souriant :

« Je suis désolé tsuna, je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tout cela est ma faute, car tu le sais je suis un monstre. Pardonne moi s'il-te plait.

Pardon…Pardon…Pard…on…Pa…rd…on…"

La main qui lui Caressai la tête tomba au sol et tsuna fondit en larme en se serrant contre lui et retirant le couteau de son torse. Les larmes de Tsuna se fondirent à ses cris, prenant Hibari dans ses bras.

Reborn revint à la réalité et sortit de la pièce en courant pour ce jeté sur le téléphone et appelé des secours pour Hibari et Nana .

Dans la chambre le désespoir de Tsuna résonnait dans toute la maison, mélangeant ses larmes au sang d'hibari, qu'il ne voulait plus lâché.

Tous les gardiens essayaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Dehors le calme régnait dans la rue ou la pluie ne cessait pas de tomber, au loin on entendait les sirènes des ambulances qui résonnaient dans la ville sans histoire qu'est Namimori.

**SUSUKU**

**Fin du chapitre**

**Coucou tout le monde, alors sa vous a plut ? Yatta j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Je dois avouer que je me suis laissé porté par l'impro puisque les idées me venaient au fils du chapitre ^^.**

**Ca c'est pas trop vu j'espère ! Enfin merci à tous et à bientôt.**

**Plein de gros bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voila de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour niark niak niark !**

**Non, sans rire merci à tous vos commentaires ça fait plaisir d'être lu.**

**Il semblerait que d'écrire selon son inspiration paye donc je vais continuer.**

**Une seul chose me gène, c'est que j'ai du mal à prévoir une fin à cette fic.**

**Tous ce que je sais c'est que je n'aime pas les death fic, mais il faux que je sois cohérente avec mon histoire.**

**Donc je ne sais pas trop **

**Merci d'avoir suivi mes divagations.**

**Bisous je vous aime.**

_Larmes salées sucrées_

_Chapitre 5 : aliénation,_

4 heures. Oui, 4 heures !

C'est le temps que Gokureda a passé à faire les cent pas devant la salle d'opération. Mais rien à faire, personne ne sortait, pas une âme.

4 heures que Hayato avait sombré dans un néant intellectuel total.

Mais certaines brides d'idées lui parvenaient tout de même.

Pourquoi son boss adoré et adorable aurait pété les plombs à ce point.

Au point de tuer sa propre mère. Pourquoi Nana ?

Au dernières nouvelles, elle était plutôt gentille. Non ?

L'autre mystère avait été la réaction de Tsuna à la vue d'Hibari.

Il eu un frisson en repensant à la scène et au cri du boss Vongola.

Un cri strident presque inhumain.

Mais si il avait voulu tuer son gardien pourquoi avoir fondu en larmes après son geste. Décidément tous cela était rempli de contradictions, et les seul réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir serai celles de Tsuna qui avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche depuis l'incident ou celles d'Hibari qui était certainement fortement concerné par la situation puisqu'il était présentement entre la vie et la mort

Gokudera essaya de se calmer et de s'asseoir pour pouvoir faire de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Tous d'abord quelque chose qu'il ignorait c'était passé entre Tsuna et hibari, ce qui avais poussé son boss à s'enfermer chez lui. Mais qu'est ce qu' Hibari avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un état pareil et surtout pour que celui-ci lui demande pardon alors qu'il venait tous juste de le poignarder.

Quelque chose qui avait détruit Tsuna jusqu'à la folie. Tout en revenait à Hibari.

Oui, la raison, il l'avait.

Hayato se tourna vers la porte de la salle d'opération où se trouvait le dit concerné.

Il sursauta quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un médecin avec des lunettes à double foyer et les cheveux grisonnants

Il enleva le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche et dit en souriant à gokudera :

« Votre ami va bien, mais il ce repose. Si vous voulez lui parler vous devez attendre un peu. Mais je vous propose d'aller boire un café ».

Hayato se tourna vers lui avec l'air incrédule et ajouta :

« Dans quelle chambre se repose mon AMI ? »

Le médecin lui répondit en bafouillant « la chambre 166 » un peu décontenancé à cause du regard assassin que le jeune homme lui avait jeté

A peine le numéro prononcé qu'il ce leva en trombe et parti a toute vitesse.

Il se fichait qu'Hibari ai besoin de ce reposé, et encore plus si celui-ci avait fait du mal à SON Tsuna et qu'il avait été la cause du massacre de Nana.

Il traversa le dernier couloir usé par le temps de l'hôpital et donna un grand coup de pied dans la vielle porte verte avec le n°166 inscrit dessus, qui se fracassa contre le mur dans un bruit monumental .

Hibari était étendu sur son lit, la tête pausé sur un oreiller blanc qui contrastait joliment avec ses cheveux ébène. Les yeux mi-clos, tourné vers le nouveau venu qui faisait beaucoup de bruit.

Gokudera avança jusqu'à lui le visage fermé et lui demanda d'un calme olympien « Qu'a tu fait à notre boss ? »

Hibari eu l'air surprit, puis pour la première fois de sa vie détourna les yeux, le remords peint sur le visage.

C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêter dans la pièce.

« Répond !» ajouta-t- il d'un ton plus ferme et menassent de toute évidence.

Hibari s'assit dans son lit et regarda Hayato quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête et de regarder dans le vide.

« Je…je l'ai violer…! »

hayato prit la tête d'Hibari par les cheveux afin de la remonter au niveau de son visage.

« Espèce de salaud, pourriture !POURQUOI…t'est l'un de ses gardiens…T'est censé le PROTEGER ! Pourquoi ! »

« Parce que je l'aime ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! TOI ! Tu devrais me comprendre ! Toi, aussi tu fais parti de ceux qui détruisent tous ce qu'ils touchent et tous ce qu'ils aiment ! ET, toi aussi tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ! »

« … »

Hayato lâcha les cheveux d'Hibari baissa la tête pendant un instant.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce au point ou l'on pouvait entendre le bruit du vent s'engouffré par la fenêtre de la pièce.

Hibari avait raison même s'il cachait les raisons de ses attitudes bizarres envers son boss derrière le fait qu'il était son bras droit, la vérité était là.

Combien de foi c'était-il engouffré dans la douche de Tsuna en prétextant une garde rapproché « pour être sûr » comme il disait.

Mais, lui n'avait succombé à la tentation et la différence entre eux deux était sur ce point indéniable.

Hayato releva la tête vers Hibari.

« Essaye pas d'excuser ce que t'a fait. Sale monstre ! Tu le payeras Hibari.

Et que croie tu que l'on fait à ceux qui ose touché à un boss de la mafia ! »

Hibari se figea sur le moment puis repris la parole

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'aime…Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant lui. Et j'avais raison. Les sentiments ne servent qu'à créent des problèmes et faire souffrir.

Mais si Tsuna désire me le faire payer, comme tu dit alors je l'accepte. Je ne suis pas du genre à me défilé et surtout pas devant un herbivore comme TOI ! »

Hayato quitta la pièce sans même lui jeter un regard et le laissa seul dans l'obscurité.

Hibari éprouvait du désespoir et des larmes commençait à lui monter au yeux malgré ses effort pour les réprimés. Dernièrement il ressentait beaucoup de chose pour la première fois, de l'amour, de la honte, du désir, du désespoir et de la souffrance. Il se sentait encore plus abattu et perdu.

Il ce répétait, mais en vain que malgré tout il avait raison.

« Les sentiments, c'est ridicule. »

C'était fini son masque était brisé et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il espérait qu'elle disparaîtraient en même temps que l'obscurité une foi le jour arrivé.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Voilà mes petit amis j'espère sa vous a plut.**

**Plein de gros bisous et à bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Tous d'abord, désolé pour le retard plus que déplorable de se chapitre, qui sera par ailleurs le dernier je pense, et oui mais amies j'ai envie de changer d'histoire.**_

_**La cause de ce retard vient de deux choses.**_

_**La première étant une flémagite aigue qui a durée vraiment longtemps et la deuxième est le manque totale d'inspiration.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez encore ou si il a des lecteurs survivants de ma traversé du désert (chaud n'est ce pas).**_

_**Voili voilou.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecteur et à bientôt **_

_Larmes salées sucrées_

_Dernier chapitre :_ transitions

Tsuna était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin richement décoré avec des gravures dorées, une odeur suave flottait dans la pièce et les rideaux bleu marine couvrant les fenêtres laissaient seulement entrevoir le début du jour sombre qui commençait à ce levé. Il n'était pas sous la couverture, il avait chaux, terriblement.

Mais se sentait incroyablement calme.

Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi calme de toute sa vie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il devrait décider du sort d'Hibari. De ce qu'il ferait de ce chien égoïste.

Mais, pour l'instant tous était paisible, doux et reposant quoi que légèrement angoissant.

Il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, et le bruit de la grosse horloge dans la chambre raisonnait tristement dans la pièce, lui faisant remarqué le temps qui passait et l'instant fatidique qui se rapprochait.

_La pluie commençait à tomber sur les vitres doucement._

_Tsuna tourna la tête vers les rideaux._

Où se trouvait-il déjà?

A oui, ça lui revenait.

C'était le manoir de Xanxus qui l'avait accueilli après sa crise.

Son esprit vira sur autre chose que les lieus ou il se trouvait.

Vers Nana, sa mère. Il l'avait tué. Pourquoi, déjà ?

Peu être à cause de son faux sourire hypocrite, qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fois quand il essayait de lui parler de ses problèmes avec les autres ? Ou encore de son indifférence total à son égare quand il allait mal.

De son insouciance.

Du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les choses qui n'allaient pas.

_Tous est merveilleux dans le parfait des monde et rien ni personne ne peu détruire cela._

Voilà quel genre de femme c'était.

Puis il revint sur la cause de tous ces changements : « Hibari ».

Il ne savait pas si il lui en voulait maintenant, grâce à lui il avait évolué, changé, grandi.

Maintenant il se sentait moins lâche, plus fort et plus digne de devenir ce qu'il doit être : « un assassin ».

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire taire n'importe quel homme ne serait que par le sons de sa voie, de tous les faire plier sous sa force, sous sa rage et que si certain résistait il n aurait qu'à les tuer, les détruire, disloqué, embrasé ensanglanté.

Tout lui paraissait si simple maintenant. Pourquoi ce prendre la tête avec des futilités humanistes tous cela ne payait pas. Pire nous desservait. Les gens sont profondément mauvais et personne ne mérite de vivre donc autant les faire Chiers ses enfoirés qui lui ont pourrie la vie.

Oui tous devraient crever …sauf un… Hibari…

Pourquoi Hibari devrait payer pour l'avoir libéré, il devrait être plutôt remercié.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres lui en voulaient à ce point ?

Voulaient-ils qu'il reste faible et lâche pour mieux pouvoir le contrôler ?

NON ! Gokudera ne ferait jamais ça.

Ils voulaient tous sur ment bien faire et le protéger comme de vrais gardiens.

L'horloge sonna, il était 9h00, Tsuna se leva et arrêta de penser… pour le moment il fallait qu'il ce concentre sur la personne qui devait l'aimer le plus au monde pour accepter un châtiment de sa part, Hibari.

Il frissonna d'excitation en pensant au regard de son gardien du nuage, à ses lèvres, sa peau, ses mains et le son de sa voie grave et ténébreuse.

Tsuna se regarda dans une glace, il voulait être le plus beau possible pour le brun, il entra dans son dressing et opta pour des bottes noires avec un jean moulant troué de part et d'autres, avec une veste en cuir noir qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine laissant voir la peau pale de son ventre. Le tout avec un bonnet et des mitaines beiges.

Pour finir il se maquilla légèrement les yeux avec du noir pour faire ressortir son regard.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et sembla satisfait, puisque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire coquin.

_Il sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant les rideau bleu bouger lentement devant la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait passé le vent._

Quand il rentra dans la salle à manger, son bras droit sembla mourir sur place à la simple vue de son boss dans une telle tenue.

_ « Juuudaiime ! Que faites vous dans cette tenue ? Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous habillé ainsi devant votre agresseur, et encore moins pendant que vous prononcé votre jugement. Donc allez- vous changer s'il vous plait. »

Tsuna sembla affligé de la réaction de son bras droit et ajouta :

« Ferme-là ! Gokudera ! JE suis le boss, par conséquent JE pense que je peu choisir mes vêtements ! Et si cela ne te plait pas, je ne te retient pas ! »

Gokudera était figé, depuis quand son boss était comme ça ?

C'était comme si le néant l'avait écrasé de tout son poids.

Il baissa tristement la tête et se tue.

Tsuna éclata d'un rire sans humour et se dirigea vers la table ou était assit Xanxus qui prenait son petit déjeuné.

Un silence de mort régna durant tous le temps ou Tsuna mangea.

Xanxus qui avait appris ce qui c'était passé et qui avait vu ses nouvelles réactions et façons de parler, évitait tous contacte, aussi bien physique que oral avec le « nouveau » Tsuna, sachant très bien que ça finirait mal.

Tsuna quitta la table toujours sans un mots ni un regard pour Gokudera, qui était toujours choqué de la conversation précédente.

Il quitta la pièce…

_Plusieurs heures plus tard dans une prison mafieuse_

Hibari était sur les genoux dans sa cellule miteuse et regardait désespérément les pieds de son boss, ne voulant pas affronter son regard.

Puis, la voie douce et mélodieuse de Tsuna ce fit entendre :

« Bonjours…Hibari. Comment c'est passé ta sortie de l'hôpital ? »

Hibari tressailli. Il pouvait imaginé le sourire moqueur de son boss rien qu'aux sons de sa voie.

« Bien… Merci. Et vous ? Allez-vous mieux ? »

Hibari décida de lever la tête vers son amour et de l'affronter dignement, mais, resta stupéfait quand il sentit une goutte d'eau salée tomber sur sa joue.

« Tsuu…na ! Tu pleures ? Tu pleures encore à cause de moi ? »

Tsuna resta muet, mais de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux pour tomber sur le beau visage du brin qui était à ses pieds et le regardait.

Puis Hibari se leva avec son air déterminé qu'il connaissait si bien.

Et à sa grande surprise, Hibari…le Hibari… le pris dans ses bras avec tendresse, le serrant doucement tout contre lui, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux avec sa main.

Lui chuchotant des mots doux que seule tout deux pouvait entendre.

Cette proximité avec lui, cette intimité, cette douceur.

Tsuna avait la tête qui tournait, les jambes qui tremblais et commençait à vraiment avoir chaud.

Hibari lui prit le menton et rapprocha son visage du sien…puis, il lui chuchota :

-« Tsuna…je t'aime…alors…ne pleures plus…s'il te plait. »

Sur ces mots, il réduit l'écart qui le séparait de son boss à néant et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il approfondie le baissé qui devint fougueux et passionné.

Tsuna passa ses bras autour du coup du brun et se senti tomber sur le lit de la cellule,

Hibari avait ouvert la veste en cuir si sexy de Tsuna et commençait à caresser ses hanches, à passer sa main au niveau de ses reins et à jouer avec un de ses tétons gonflés par l'excitation.

Hibari baissa son pantalon et s'attaqua à celui du boss qui poussait des petits cris …

Une fois tous deux nue, Hibari descendit entre les jambes de Tsuna pour le préparer.

Léchant la partie inférieur de son anatomie et lui laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir à chaque coups de langues.

Puis il passa doucement un doigt en lui, et fut surprit de n'y avoir aucun mal.

Il souri en signe de victoire, Il remonta et ce plaça à l'entrée.

Tout en donnant un coup de rein le faisant entrée en lui il embrassa Tsuna sauvagement, qui réprima un hurlement de plaisir.

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fort et rapide ainsi que les cris de bien être de Tsuna qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant avant de déposer un baisser dans son coup laissant une petite marque rosée.

Ils étaient tout les deux au bord de la jouissance.

Tsuna se cambra violemment et laissa échappé un hurlement, son anneau de chaire se resserrant autour d'Hibari qui le rejoint en se libérant en lui et en l'embrassant un dernière fois.

Ils tombèrent essoufflés, l'un à coté de l'autres en sueur

…quelques minutes plus tard Hibari dormait contre Tsuna qui lui caressait lentement la tête et regardait le plafond avec un sourire bêta.

IL se sentait incroyablement heureux et se disait que si tout continuait comme ça.

_Tout serai parfait dans le meilleur des mondes._

_**FIN**_

_**Voila le dernier chapitre ^^, reviews ?**_

_**Je pense que j'ai encore battu mon record, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait; je suis fière ^^.**_

_**Bon j'ai été contente d'écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a plut.**_

_**Sur ce, merci à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^.**_

_**Ps : j'au eu beaucoup de mal à finir donc n'hésité pas à faire des remarques, je trouve ça bien pour devenir meilleur.**_

_**GROS BISOUS A TOUS.**_


End file.
